


The Norms and Their cosmic Joke: Tony Stark

by Astokes



Series: The Norms and Their Cosmic Joke that is FrostIron [1]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Trope-Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astokes/pseuds/Astokes
Summary: After the battle of New York, Tony Stark takes some time to decompress and notices a dramatic change.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Norms and Their Cosmic Joke that is FrostIron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	The Norms and Their cosmic Joke: Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my discord server's Trope Thursday

Steam filled the room as Tony Stark stepped out of his shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed at his sore shoulders as he looked himself over in the mirror. His body was beaten black and blue from the recent battle with Loki and his interplanetary lackeys. He would have to redesign the mark VII for better force absorption if he was going to continue to battle alien demigods. He pulled out his electric razor and considered his facial hair before he decided to forgo the idle task and instead left the bathroom in search of something strong to drink.

He ran back to the mirror and stared at his reflection with shock as he took in the changes to the two serpents that adorned his bicep. Tony knew the mark intimately, he had after all been born with it. As an adult he had researched the symbol extensively. Like most born with a soul mark it was a right of passage to search for your souls other half and although Tony Stark wasn't what someone would call romantic he had himself been curious and excited at the notion. When he had discovered that the mark was attributed to a 9th century myth, well, lets just say he had always assumed he was the butt of some cosmic joke.

The two snakes had always been black and white. Black and white! People always mistook his soul mark for a tattoo, and often times Tony was perfectly content to let them, especially women. The reflection in the mirror was entirely different than what he had grown up with. One of the reptiles was a vibrant shade of green while it's twin was now gold.


End file.
